"'Twas The Night Before Clashmas"
"'Twas The Night Before Clashmas" '''is the second episode in the second season, making it the twelfth in the series. It aired on December 23, 2017. Summary While a Baby Dragon is trapped home alone, the Red and Blue Kings try to maintain a Clashmas truce. And in the realm of holiday romance, Jaakko the Wizard has a special question to pop to his girlfriend – hopefully Santa doesn't ruin it! Plot The episode starts off with the two kings assigning the troops to make the perfect tree. An Executioner, Barbarians, and a Valkyrie all try to make good trees, but the Valkyrie goes a little too far. Then, two dragons put their baby to bed for the night, for they are about to do their Clashmas attack. But soon after they leave, thethe baby dragon wakes up, wondering where they are. He decides to have fun while his parents are gone. But after fun and games, there is an attack in his village. He uses his resources to drive the attack away. The next morning, the village comes back with a coin from their Clashmas attack. Also, the king picks the best tree. He ignores the Lumberjack's majestic one, and decides a smaller tree. Angrily, the lumberjack runs, and slips. His rage spell spills and turns the tree into a giant log with spikes, so everyone runs. Meanwhile, a wizard is getting ready for a date with his girlfriend, but another wizard interrupts, however his date is not ready for the date because she is annoyed with him. In the romantic date, the wizard wants the Valkyrie to feel the ring in her soup, however her friends want her to dump him. But suddenly, Santa attacks, and the two send him into the water with a combined attack. Then the wizard proposes when the Valkyrie thinks that they are a good team. In the end of the episode, after running and the log crashes, everyone is thankful to the Lumberjack when he builds a third bridge out of the rubble, so they all battle with it. Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Kari Wahlgren * Anna Akana * James Adomian * Tress MacNeille Trivia * This is the last episode to air in 2017. * This is the second Christmas episode in the series, others being "12 Days of Clashmas" and "I'll Be Home For Clashmas". * This episode was originally called "A Clashmas Tale". * Music in the promo was also featured in "12 Days of Clashmas". Goofs / Errors * Builders and Villagers are seen in the arena in the episode when they doesn't yet exist in Clash Royale. * At first, the presents are on the bridge over the river, but when they are destroyed, most are seen on the ground. * The Executioner has a missing tooth when compared to the picture in Clash Royale. Then, on the next clip, he is missing a couple more teeth than before. * After the leaves of the tree fall off of the trunk when turning into the log, the leaves are not seen on the ground in the next scene. * The sneak peek that was released onto YouTube is not entirely accurate to the finished episode, but does acknowledge many voices and sound effects, though not much music was shown. * It is unknown why there was a Villager was at the [[Valkyrie Training Course|Valkyrie 'Training Course]]. References * The title is a reference to "'Twas The Night Before Christmas". * A Baby Dragon stuffed animal is on the Baby Dragon's counter, which resembles the identical stuffed animal that Supercell sells. * The scene where the goose is carved by the barbarian may be a reference to the scene in ''A Christmas Story. Continuity To be added! Gallery Main Article: "'Twas The Night Before Clashmas"/Gallery Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2017 Category:Holiday-themed episodes